This invention relates to luggage, and is directed particularly to a multi-purpose traveling bag construction particularly suited to use by those who travel extensively by commercial aircraft, such as business executives, salesmen, and the like.
The use of lightweight foldable garment bags of one kind or another having not only a main part for the hanging of clothes such as suits, dresses, shirts and the like, but also having affixed thereto, separate compartments for carrying other articles of clothing is known. Such garment bag luggage heretofore devised, however, is deficient in various respects, principally in the lack of versatility of usage of those who travel extensively for business purposes. For example, in the usual instance of a businessman traveling by air from place-to-place during a trip of a week or more, he would carry a garment bag, a piece of hand luggage of sufficient size for carrying articles of clothing not accommodated in the garment bag, and a briefcase for separately carrying business papers. These different articles of luggage are difficult to handle and carry from place-to-place, and often need to be separately stored while aboard an aircraft.
It is, accordingly, the principal object of this invention to provide a multi-purpose traveling bag comprising a garment bag portion, to the outsides of which side bag compartment portions and a briefcase compartment portion can be removably attached as may be needed for a particular trip, and which, with such auxiliary compartment portions thus attached, can be folded together to provide a unitary traveling bag that can be readily carried from place-to-place, and wherein the various attached compartments of which can be selectively detached for independent use.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a multi-purpose traveling bag of the character described wherein the side bag compartment portions and the briefcase compartment portion can be interconnected independently of the garment bag portion to provide a separately usable piece of hand luggage of such reduced overall size as permits stowage under the seat of a commercial aircraft.
Yet another object is to provide a multi-purpose traveling bag construction of the above nature wherein the briefcase compartment portion can readily be detached either from the garment bag portion, or from the side bag compartment portions when used as an auxiliary piece of hand luggage, for independent use at business meetings, for example.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.